1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing wireless networking resources, and more particularly to modular wireless networking resources for communication using a multiple, independent, interchangeable, and distinct wireless communications devices.
2. Related Art
The use of wireless communication devices for data networking is growing at a rapid pace. Data networks that use “WiFi” (“Wireless Fidelity”), also known as “Wi-Fi,” are relatively easy to install, convenient to use, and supported by the IEEE 802.11 standard. WiFi data networks also provide performance that makes WiFi a suitable alternative to a wired data network for many business and home users. Wireless communications for data networks also include using the cellular telephone and mobile communications infrastructure. The use of Bluetooth® and other standards implementing a wide variety of wireless technologies is also growing.
In WiFi networks, wireless access points provide users having wireless (or “client”) devices in proximity to the access point with access to data networks. The wireless access points include a radio that operates according to different aspects of the IEEE 802.11 specification. Generally, radios in the access points communicate with client devices by utilizing omnidirectional antennas that allow the radios to communicate with client devices in any direction. The access points are then connected (by hardwired connections) to a data network system, which completes the access of the client device to the data network.
WiFi access points typically include a single omnidirectional radio that communicates with the clients in proximity to the access point. Recently, WiFi systems have incorporated multiple radios with an integrated controller connected to a LAN, or other data network infrastructure. Examples of such multiple radio WiFi systems are disclosed in:    U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/816,003, filed on Aug. 10, 2007, titled “Wireless LAN Array,” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety;    U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/816,060, filed on Aug. 10, 2007, titled “Assembly and Mounting for Multi-Sector Access Point Array,” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety;    U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/816,061, filed on Aug. 10, 2007, titled “Media Access Controller for Use in a Multi-Sector Access Point Array,” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety;    U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/816,064, filed on Apr. 3, 2008, titled “Antenna Architecture of a Wireless LAN Array,” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety;    U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/816,065, filed on Aug. 10, 2007, titled “System for Allocating Channels in a Multi-Radio Wireless LAN Array,” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
WiFi access points that employ multiple radios use radios specifically configured for operation in the specific WiFi access point implementation. The multiple radios are also provided as multiple radio chains in a single structure, or in multiple modules in which single radios do not operate or may not be removed or added independently of each other. As such, the access points lack the flexibility to use independently configured radios, or technologies.
There is a need for wireless networking solutions that allow control over radios that operate independently without any functional or physical dependency on other radios, interchangeably to allow radios to be replaced with other radios in an implementation, and differently using different standards or variations of standards or technologies.